No t'enyoro, nena
by lasonrisamedelata
Summary: Lily ha roto con el pobre James que, cansado de perseguirla, decide salvar su orgullo. O al menos lo intenta…  - Desde que me dejaste estoy mejor que nunca, pelirroja.


¡Nuevo fic! Como no, es un Lily/James:)

ADVERTENCIA: La idea NO ES MIA, está basada en una canción catalana que se llama "no t'enyoro, nena" de **Els Pets**. Preciosa, por cierto. Ahora otro grupo catalán: **Manel **la ha versionado y también ha quedado muy bonita. Pero la original tiene un nosequé que no se puede igualar. Nada, que ¡os las recomiendo! Sobre todo si entendéis el catalán.

ADVERTENCIA: No se si James puede estar Out Of Character porque Rowling tampoco lo describe mucho pero os advierto que en este fic es un poco bobalicón a veces (era necesario para la historia).

DECLAIMER: No hay un solo personaje que sea mío y (aunque sería la bomba) no voy a ganar dinero con esta historia :(

Pues ahora sí, sin más preámbulos…

¡A leer!

_Los hombres__ no lloran. Bajo ningún concepto._

Era un día gris, llovía a cantaros y se avecinaba una tormenta de esas que hacen temblar el suelo y el cielo. La habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso estaba casi vacía. A simple vista lo parecía. Solo si mirabas una segunda o tercera vez- según el sentido de percepción de cada uno- se podía ver un pequeño bulto negro en una esquina. Un bulto que se llamaba James Potter y que de forma periódica tenía ciertos espasmos. Algo parecido a lo que le ocurre a alguien que llora.

Sí, señores, James Potter estaba llorando escondido en un rincón de su habitación, el único sitio donde se sentía seguro y sabía que nadie lo vería. Él nunca admitiría que una sola lágrima había salido de sus ojos y de puertas para fuera tenía muy claro que "los hombres no lloran". No. Para nada.

La causa de su llanto era, ni más ni menos, su ex novia Lily Evans. La chica de su vida. La única chica a la que había querido, a la que quería más que a si mismo- y eso es mucho decir- era su _ex _novia. Después del inhumano esfuerzo de James, ella había pasado de responderle un no rotundo a todas sus proposiciones de salir -_"No James, antes saldría con el calamar gigante que contigo, entérate de una vez"- _a dar respuestas ambiguas -_"Ya veremos, ahora no me molestes"- _y finalmente, ante la sorpresa de James y hasta puede que la suya misma, a un sí con falta de convicción -_"Esta bien, saldré contigo"._ Y ella pensaba: _Lo hago solo para que se calle y me deje en paz. _

El día de la cita a James le sudaban las manos y le temblaba la voz pero inexplicablemente Lily había acudido a una segunda cita. Y a una tercera y cuarta. Con el tiempo empezaron a tener una relación muy estrecha y pasaron de la voz a los besos y de los besos a las manos.

Pero Lily Evans y James Potter ya no eran novios. La desgracia había caído sobre James y, porqué no, sobre Lily, el día en que el primero celebraba sus 17 años. Le habían montado una fiesta sorpresa en la sala común que, al ser obra de Sirius, contenía alcohol comprado en Hogsmeade. Después de darle los regalos (Una escoba por parte de Sirius y Remus y una fina cadena con una placa que contenía las iniciales JL de parte de Lily), empezó a sonar la música y todos los inquilinos empezaron a bailar y a beber. James bailaba con Lily sin poder creer lo dichoso que era y, como pasa siempre, fue a llenar dos copas porqué se les había quedado la boca seca.

Cuando estaba llenando la segunda copa se le acerco una chica tímida y algo colorada. James dudaba si el color rojo de sus mejillas era causado por la vergüenza o por la bebida. O ambas cosas. La chica, sin mirarlo a los ojos, murmuro un "felicidades" un poco incomprensible y le alargó un paquete con un lazo. Antes de que James tuviera tiempo de ver el contenido del paquete, la chica se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Algo realmente extraño porque todo el mundo sabía que James y Lily eran pareja. Ella seguía apretando sus labios contra los de él y el aroma a whiskey de fuego que desprendía era palpable en el ambiente.

James la apartó con cuidado, porque él era un caballero y los caballeros no empujan ni gritan a una pobre chica bebida, y la miró a los ojos dispuesto a decirle porqué lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal. Pero justo cuando estaba cogiendo aire, la mirada de Lily al otro lado del salón le heló la sangre.

-_¡No Lily! ¡Te juro que no es lo que parece!_

La siguió. De hecho se pasó dos semanas enteras siguiéndola pero ella se negaba a escucharlo. Estaba todo el día encima de ella y hasta Remus le aconsejó que le dejara un poco de espacio y de tiempo para que ella pudiera perdonarlo. Y así llevaba una semana entera: sin hacerle caso pero llorando veinticuatro horas al día. A estas alturas y pese que seguía siendo la mujer de su vida –el amor de James por Lily es incondicional- podía asegurar que la odiaba por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. _¡Maldita sea! solo es una zanahoria que toma el sol con un colador. _Pero James sabía que, en realidad, su pelo color zanahoria lo volvía loco y las exquisitas pecas que tenía en el rostro le quitaban el sueño.

De todos modos, se negaba a que ella supiera que estaba mal por su culpa y estaba decidido a salir de su habitación y aparentar ser el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aunque mejor mañana…

En ese preciso instante entraron en la habitación tres chicos discutiendo más alto de lo normal.

- Se ha suicidado, en serio, ¡no aparece por ningún lado! – Concluyó Sirius Black precipitadamente.

- Oye, ¿ya hemos mirado en la torre de astrología? – Preguntó el más pequeño de los tres.

-Sí, Petter, lo hemos mirado todo. – Contestó Remus preocupado. – Menos la casa de las serpientes… no habrá sido capaz, ¿verdad?

James, cansado de semejante espectáculo, decidió resolver el misterio.

-Chicos... estoy aquí. – Dijo sin emoción.

Los tres se giraron lentamente sin poder creer que el gran escondite de James fuera su propia habitación.

- ¡Merlín, una aparición! ¿Seguro que no eres el fantasma de James, que en verdad se ha suicidado? A ver, intenta atravesar la pared.- Pero la sugerencia de Sirius no tubo mucho éxito.

-Por díos, cállate Padfoot. – Gritó Remus. Y luego, con una voz más suave.- James, tenemos que contarte algo…

- Hemos hablado con Lily… - Empezó a contar Petter delicadamente.

El corazón de James dio un vuelco, estaba nervioso. _No se si quiero saber lo que ha pasado, _pensó temiéndose lo peor.

- ¿Y por qué creéis que pueda interesarme lo que le hayáis dicho a la loca esa?- Comentó James con indiferencia.- Por mi como si se tira de la torre de Astronomía y se parte la cabeza.- Aunque pensándolo mejor…- Coño, no será eso, ¿verdad? Lily está bien ¿no?-Pregunto con impaciencia.

Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco. _Será tonto. _Petter lo miraba con una sonrisa y pensaba que en el fondo a parte de tonto era adorable. Al ver la cara que ponían sus tres amigos, James se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, que le delataban, e intentó salir del apuro.

- Digo… no es que me importe en absoluto pero es una conocida y no me gustaría que muriese. Es normal ¿no?

-Si, Potter, tranquilo, es totalmente normal.- Comentó Sirius con ironía.

-Tranquilo, James, Lily está sana y salva pero como vemos que no te interesa nada de lo que le hemos dicho, mejor nos vamos.- Dijo Remus.

Los otros dos no entendieron que se proponía exactamente su amigo lunático pero le siguieron el juego.

- Claro, puedes quedarte aquí en la habitación- Comentó Petter mientras daba la vuelta hiendo hacia la puerta con los otros dos.

-Sí, claro, menuda fiesta.- Murmuró Sirius ya despaldas.

James se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Quería saber que le habían contado a Lily. De hecho, quería saber cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionado con ella. Pero no quería admitirlo delante sus amigos, ni siquiera quería admitírselo a él mismo. Aunque cuando ya estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta…

-Vale, joder, no deis un paso más, cabrones.- y con voz abatida.- Contármelo todo.

_Unos cuernos no pueden ser perdonados. Bajo ningún concepto._

Lily Evans iba paseando distraídamente por los pasillos del castillo. Su cabeza parecía una olla a presión. Hacía ya dos horas que Sirius y Remus habían ido a buscar-la a la biblioteca para hablar con ella y desde que se habían ido Lily había estado paseando sin rumbo. Pensando. Pensando mucho. Analizando detalladamente las razones que tenía para estar enfada con James y, curiosamente, cada vez le parecían menos importantes. Él ya no la seguía ni le pedía disculpas por haberse dejado besar por otra. Ni siquiera le veía el pelo. Y ella se moría de ganas de hablar con él, de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de… Tenía ganas de James. Ahora más que nunca pues la conversación con sus amigos habían decantado la balanza a su favor.

El bueno de Remus y Sirius le habían contado la precaria situación de James. Decían que nunca lo habían visto tan mal. Para empezar, ya no salía de fiesta. Cosa que según Sirius era "Totalmente inaceptable". También le habían contado que no se quitaba la cadena que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños ni para dormir y que tenía una foto suya guardada debajo la almohada.

Además la cosa empezaba a ser preocupante pues afectaba directamente a su salud. Se ve que James cada día estaba más delgado y tan deprimido que ni siquiera salía de la habitación.

A Lily se le rompía el corazón y odiaba que él lo pasara mal por su culpa. A pesar de que se había prometido no perdonarle nunca que se hubiera besado con otra - _bajo ningún concepto- _empezaba a sospechar que no aguataría mucho más tiempo enfadada con James. Además _¡Que cojones! _Se moría de ganas de perdonarle.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba paseando muy cerca de la sala común de Griffindor decidió ir a su dormitorio antes de bajar a cenar. Llegó a su cuarto y se tumbó un rato en la cama, con la mirada perdida y la mente puesta, por supuesto, en James.

Estaba distraída pensando en sus cosas cuando oyó que una lechuza picaba la ventana para que la dejaran entrar. Lily se giró y reconoció al pájaro de James. Fue corriendo a abrir, le cogió la letra con un ansia reprimida por leerla y la abrió tan rápido que un poco más y la rompe.

_Debes ser cuidadoso con lo que dices pero aún más con lo que escribes. No se puede borrar. (Dese por entendido con bolígrafo o pluma y evitar comentarios tipo "con lápiz sí", gracias)._

"_Querida Lily,_

_Hoy han aparecido Remus,__ Sirius y Petter a mi habitación y me han dicho que te han explicado mi pésimo estado. Así que te escribo para que sepas que todo tiene una explicación y que desde que me dejaste estoy mejor que nunca." _

La cara de Lily era un poema. _¿Cómo se atreve? _Lo primero que había pensado al ver la lechuza de Potter era que este le escribía para pedirle perdón y para reiterar su amor eterno hacia ella.

_Ya veo por donde vas, Potter- _Pensó con los ojos entrecerrados. Y siguió leyendo.

"_Para empezar, creo que te han dicho que ya no salgo por la noche cuando, como bien recordarás, siempre he sido el rey de la fiesta. Bien, eso se debe a que voy corto de dinero. Ya lo ves, no tiene nada que ver contigo."_

¿Corto de dinero? Pero si la familia Potter tenía más dinero que el inventor del chupa-chup. _Vaya, a lo mejor se ha enfadado con sus abuelos y estos no sueltan ni un centavo. _Lily siguió leyendo un poco extrañada.

"_Pero no te preocupes porque lo voy a remediar rápidamente. Estoy intentando vender la cadena con la placa que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños. Y es por esto, y solo por esto, que Remus y Sirius te han dicho que la llevo siempre encima. Nunca se sabe cuando puede salir un comprador, es la ley del comerciante". _

¿La ley del comerciante? _James, se te ha ido la cabeza, en serio, estás rematadamente loco. _

"_Lo de tu foto debajo de mi almohada no te lo voy a negar. Ahí está. Ya se que puede parecer sospechoso pero la verdad es que la puse cuando estábamos juntos y aún no he tenido tiempo de quitarla. De hecho pensaba hacerlo ahora mismo, cuando termine de escribir._

_Tampoco te voy a negar que, a parte de no salir de fiesta, no acostumbro a salir de la habitación. Pero no es por ti. Ni mucho menos. Es la crisis de los 17 (por si no te acuerdas, los cumplí el día que me dejaste). Tú no lo puedes entender porque aún no los tienes pero ya te llegará."_

"_Por último, Remus y Sirius también te han dicho que estoy más delgado y que no tengo apetito. Bien, tienen razón en que estoy más delgado pero no porque coma menos de lo normal. Lo que pasa es que leí un artículo sobre la importancia de la salud (sí, en una revista de chicas) y fui a las cocinas para pedir a los elfos que en mi café con leche de la mañana le pusieran leche desnatada. Y, ya lo ves, la leche hace milagros. Si algún día quieres adelgazar, ya sabes (y no estoy insinuando que estés gorda)."_

Este párrafo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Lily empezó a reírse. ¡Hasta un niño de cinco años encontraría mejores excusas!

"_Me parece que eso es todo. Ahora que te he contado __**la verdad**__ supongo que entenderás porque parece que esté deprimido. ¡Menuda tontería! Estoy mejor que nunca. No te imaginas lo bien que estoy sin ti. De verdad, no te hecho de menos para nada. _

_Atentamente, _

_James Potter"_

Si James hubiera escrito que la odiaba y que no quería verla nunca más, a Lily no se le hubiera quitado la sonrisa estúpida de la cara. James Potter era transparente hasta por carta y no podía engañar a nadie, y menos a Lily.

Porque Lily necesita que James haga tonterías como esta para darse cuenta de lo rematadamente enamorada que está de él.

Como si le hubiera dado la razón perfecta para perdonarle, Lily se levantó de la cama como alma que lleva el demonio, tiró la carta a un lado y fue corriendo a su habitación a buscarlo.

_¿Por qué h__acer las cosas bien si intentando hacerlas mal salen mejor?_

Lily llegó al cuarto de los chicos sofocada de tanto correr y se encontró la habitación vacía. ¿O no? A simple vista lo parecía. Solo cuando miró una segunda vez pudo ver un pequeño bulto negro en una esquina. Un bulto que se llamaba James Potter y que de forma periódica tenía ciertos espasmos. Sonrío.

Cuando él miró quién había entrado y vio a la pelirroja de sus sueños en el marco de la puerta, se le paró el corazón y se levantó del suelo tan rápido como pudo mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

- No estoy llorando. Se me ha metido algo en el ojo.- Soltó él demasiado rápido para ser verdad.

Y así solo confirmaba la teoría de Lily que aún no entendía como se había enamorado de un hombre tan estúpido. _En el fondo me parece adorable._

- Tranquilo, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que estuvieras llorando.- Soltó ella con ironía mal disimulada.- He leído la carta.- Sentenció Lily con una sonrisa. Y fue acercándose a él lentamente mientras él la observaba con respeto y algo de temor.

-Bien. Entonces supongo que está todo aclarado.- preguntó él con falta de convicción.

-Claro. Así que si yo te dijera que te he perdonado y que quiero volver contigo, tú no cederías, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, estás muchísimo mejor sin mi.

Lily se había detenido a dos palmos de su cara, con una mirada entre maliciosa y juguetona.

-No… bueno, sí…- Contestó él confuso.- Lily Evans, no juegues conmigo.

-Te quiero, James.- Confesó ella con una sonrisa enorme. – No podría soportar otro día sin hablar contigo o sin que vengas detrás de mí a pedirme que te perdone.

A él, esas palabras le cambiaron la cara. No podía creerlo.

-Eres un maldito estúpido, James Potter. Pero te necesito.- Dijo ella. Y tanteó el terreno poniéndose de puntillas para rozar sus labios.

Él tenía los ojos como platos y no respondió al contacto de lo anonado que se había quedado.

_¡James reacciona! _De repente su cabeza volvió a funcionar y se dio cuenta que Lily lo había perdonado y que ¡podrían volver a estar juntos! Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogió por la cintura, profundizó el beso y, sin poder evitarlo, se le cayó otra lágrima. De alegría.

Cuando se separaron, Lily vio la pequeña gota que bajaba por su mejilla y no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Se te ha metido algo en el ojo otra vez?- comentó con sorna.

Y él no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo estúpido que había sido su comportamiento.

-Claro, pelirroja, es el polvo ¿Qué te has creído? Los hombres no lloran_._

Y los dos rieron. Y se besaron…

**FIN****.**

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Sí pero…?

Espero vuestras opiniones. Muchas gracias por leerlo:)


End file.
